


雾绡衣

by cloudluna



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: “他们都不是你，博洋，他们也永远不会成为你。他们跳的那也叫4lz？这简直是对你的侮辱。”
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	雾绡衣

**Author's Note:**

> 都是胡扯，都是脑洞，当真你就输了┐(´-｀)┌

“博洋玩得很开心啊，看来你又忘记了上次答应过我什么事情了吧？”

金博洋刚刚下冰，拿起手机就看到了屏幕上显眼的小红点，心里就是一咯噔。他在Line这种日常使用需要翻墙的APP上的联系人本就没有几个，还基本上这几天冰演都抬头不见低头见的，唯一需要通过网络联系他的只有一个人——

羽生结弦，他那个在公众面前从来都温柔细心小仙男范儿，实际上是个时不时会冒出来酸水儿的醋缸的男朋友。

看到羽生结弦发来的内容，他刚刚剧烈运动的一身热气儿差点都给吓凉了。这几天和冰演的这帮朋友玩得太嗨，还真的把这好几个月前答应的事儿忘了个干净。

从源头说起来，还是这个醋缸的问题。五月初的时候Brain带着蟋蟀的优秀学员来北京开公开课，金博洋去吃了个小灶顺便陪吃陪喝陪玩，某天吃春饼的店面外面有供游客拍照的影楼古装，往身上一套就能直接拍照的那种。一起吃饭的Jason Brown从来没见过中国古装，好奇地拉他去拍照，为了配合外国友人选的那身皇袍，他随便抓了件看起来就可以去唱戏的女装套上，比了个福礼的姿势。

结果第二天看到这张照片，某人的醋缸就翻了，一整天都磨磨唧唧地跟他嘚啵嘚为什么要穿女装跟别人合照他好嫉妒。尤其是羽生结弦还热爱颜表情，金博洋被各种哭唧唧的颜表情轰炸了一天之后耐心告罄，气得直接怼了一句，“你穿小裙子跟别人跳舞的时候我还不知道在哪儿呢！”

羽生结弦沉默了几分钟，更委屈了。

“所以我也没有要求博洋不可以穿女装啊！我只是希望博洋下次如果穿女装，可以让我第一个看到你的样子而已嘛！”

原来就这点儿要求……金博洋松了一口气，毫不讨价还价地答应了这个请求。毕竟穿女装还不让男朋友先看到，确实说不过去。

但是这都过去差不多三个月了，谁还能记得那么久远的事儿啊！他金博洋的编舞动作如果三个月不练都记不住了好么，又不是谁都像羽生结弦的记忆力那么变态。

The Ice这个冰演，向来以玩得开著称，还保留着男单穿女装的传统，羽生结弦著名的小裙子黑历史就出自2012年The Ice的斗舞环节。去年冰演的最后，宇野昌磨被前辈们按着穿上了女仆装，今年从嘉宾cast公布就水涨船高的女装呼声令他干脆破罐子破摔了，他穿女装没问题，但是男单有难同当，不能让他自己一个人穿裙子，尤其是去年已经来过The Ice的陈巍和金博洋，谁也别想跑！

他的提议倒没有遭受到什么阻力，花滑男单的节操，从普亚那一代的前辈开始就荡然无存了，跟令人难以直视的三大禁片相比，穿个裙子算得了什么，周知方甚至还主动请缨要求穿女装浴衣。问题出在了服装选择的环节上，主办是从隔壁Cosplay那边借来的衣服，陈巍周知方穿没问题，金博洋就麻烦多了，说不定穿哪一件就踩了雷。思前想后，金博洋还是决定不要麻烦他忙得飞起的竹马座长，带着翻译出去买了件水手服。这种日式校服一样的款式，总不会出问题的。

……确实没出问题，但效果好过头了，不仅日推上一片狼嚎JK服姿的ボーヤン卡哇伊，还招来了兴师问罪的男朋友。

“那你是要我咋办哪？穿都穿了，我又不能时光倒流让所有人都忘掉这事儿啊？”

“博洋不要着急哦，我过几天会和Brian一起去北京的，你只要好好等着我就可以了。”

妈呀这事儿大条了！金博洋赶紧切回微信，点开了申主席的对话框。羽生结弦哪怕在中国不像在日本那么寸步难行，那出现在世纪星冰场上也绝对会引起轰动，而且人来都来了，总不能让他一直就在冰场和房间里蹲着吧，得上报领导好确定招待和安保啊。

申雪并没有像他一样惊讶，反而有种“终于来了”的感慨。2022在即，冬季项目的门面选手基本都被建议暂时不要因为感情问题造成状态波动，但是花协从上到下都对男单独苗的恋爱情况假装视而不见。毕竟金博洋拐到手的是花滑项目的大神仙，如果谈恋爱就能让羽生结弦给他点拨点拨，那还有什么禁止的必要？而且羽生结弦的道德水准滑圈人尽皆知，既然确定了关系，就不必担心他像他的师兄一样对另一方始乱终弃，造成什么严重后果。

然而金博洋没有想到，TCC团队落地北京，申主席交给他的第一个任务不是陪吃陪玩，而是去帮他男朋友搬行李。他以前就听说过羽生结弦出门比赛仿佛搬家，但看着从车上卸下来山一样的大包小裹还是被震撼了。

顶着四十度的高温搬了五六趟箱子，两个人都出了一身透汗，懒懒散散地摊进了金博洋家客厅的沙发里。幸亏北京队给他分配的是个带客厅的大套间房，要不然恐怕就羽生结弦这些行李都放不下。

“你都带什么了啊，这么多箱子？”金博洋一边帮羽生拆行李，一边忍不住吐槽了一句。“有些衣服啊日用品啊什么的过来再买不行吗，你又不差那点钱。”

“真的没什么啊，都是用得到的东西。”羽生结弦自己表示很无辜，“冰鞋我只带过来了四双，还带了枕头和床垫，这就差不多占了你看到的这些的一半了。”他看到金博洋正准备拆开一个严密包裹的木箱，赶紧自己抢了过来。“这个博洋先不要拆开啦，是送给你的特别礼物，晚上再打开吧。”

“都是送给我的了还搞这么神神秘秘的干啥啊？”金博洋嘀咕了一句。不过他也知道，羽生既然这么说了，就绝对不会让他提前打开那个箱子，为了这点儿小事闹别扭也实在不值，干脆就把这事儿抛到了脑后。

好不容易把所有的东西都安置好，羽生结弦又提出，要先去冰场滑一圈。

金博洋看了一眼手机，这都下午四点多了还要上冰？倒不是没有冰时，世纪星从知道他们要来起就安排空出了一个冰场专门给他们这段时间训练，但是羽生刚下飞机就过来又收拾了这么半天，难道不累吗？

羽生结弦的理由倒是很充分，这次他取消了公开训练，准备在北京一口气蹲到九月份，呆这么长的时间，总要先去看看冰的感觉怎么样，不合适也能尽快调整。再说，他在飞机上睡太多了，这会儿完全不困，非要他去休息也是睡不着的，不如先运动运动。

这一运动就折腾了两个多小时。羽生结弦自己只下去踩了两圈冰，倒是忽悠着金博洋给他跳了好多个4lz，甚至还跃跃欲试地想撺掇他跳4A和五周，被理智尚存的金博洋毫不犹豫地拒绝了。然而就算是没有脑子一热作死，他下冰的时候仍然觉得自己累得半死不活。

两个人没敢去食堂吃饭，而是由金博洋自己去打包了两份饭回住处吃。两位妈妈体谅他俩见面不易，就一起去住了世纪星提供的客房，把房子留给了他们俩独处。羽生结弦体贴地把带按摩浴缸的主卫留给了金博洋，自己选了主卧自带的小浴室。

金博洋从浴室里出来的时候，就看见羽生结弦举着一幅图案精美的布料正在往他的晾衣架上挂。他仔细看了半天，也没看出来这到底是个什么东西，忍不住开口问道：“你这是送了我一幅窗帘还是床单啊，还挺好看的？”

羽生结弦被他惊得一哆嗦，差点儿没抓紧手里的布料，听清楚他说了什么之后更是哭笑不得。他再怎么心大，也不至于给心上人送这么接地气的礼物啊。

“看来博洋的记忆力真的不是很好呢，都忘记了我说过，为什么要来北京了？”

女装！金博洋累到有些迟钝的脑子终于运转起来，立刻在他眼前跳出了两个大字。但是他怎么看都想不出，谁家的女装会长得像一幅布料？总不能是是小时候女孩子把床单披身上假装穿古装那种吧？

“这是什么衣服？看起来好长啊。”

羽生结弦纤长的手指轻轻从布料上滑过，抬起头来冲着金博洋眨了眨眼睛。

“是振袖哦，日本女孩子的第一礼装，你看到那些成人式，毕业式女孩子穿的华丽衣装，都是振袖呢。”他怕金博洋没有听懂，拿过旁边的纸笔写下了汉字，那些在两国语言里通用的文字，沟通起来完全没有障碍。“都是拜托姐姐去订制的，本来想要做访问着，但是被姐姐骂了一顿，说既然是送给博洋的，当然要做最正式的礼服啊。虽然没有找名家制作，但是选择了正绢质地，京友禅的印染上又叠了驹诘绣金彩飞鹤鸳鸯扇面的吉祥花纹，非常漂亮的。”他从盒子里又捞出来一条带子，继续说道：“店家给搭配了银色的袋带和金色的带扬，被我强烈要求绣了金色的羽毛纹样。手包，扇子还有草履都是姐姐挑的，内衬的长襦袢也都准备好了。我问姐姐用不用准备假发什么的，姐姐说没有必要，博洋的小揪揪就足够可爱了。”

金博洋被他这一长串的形容震撼到了，愣了半天才找回了自己的语言能力。

“为什么选了这么个颜色？好艳啊。”

羽生结弦笑眯了眼睛，揉了揉金博洋软软的头发。“因为博洋之前穿的珊瑚橘色的卫衣超——可爱的！所以选布料的时候看到这幅朝霞颜色的，我就觉得穿在博洋身上会非常合适呢。不过女孩子的衣服穿起来真的是好麻烦，我跟妈妈学了好久怎么才能打一个漂亮的立矢结……然后被妈妈教训说下次再学不会打领带就罚我去给你打领带直到学会为止……QAQ”

同样不会打领带的金博洋觉得这个办法听起来不错。不过——“Yuzu你干嘛啊，不要扯我浴袍，光天化日的耍流氓吗！”

羽生结弦默默抬头看了一眼窗外，盛夏的晚上七点多，确实天光大亮，但是他也不是准备做什么不可描述的事情，只是想给金博洋换上衣服罢了，他可不觉得他那连振袖都认不出来的男朋友能自己穿好这么复杂的正式礼装。

事实证明，就算羽生结弦是出了名的动手能力强，能自己组装耳机的手工达人，给金博洋穿上这身礼装耗费的时间也足够从天亮折腾到天黑。而作为模特被固定姿势任意摆弄的金博洋，觉得腿都快麻了。

“立矢结好像还是有点歪……不过我已经尽力完美了，”羽生结弦心累地一屁股坐回了床上，举起金博洋新买的，传说中是拍照神器的华为旗舰机。“博洋你先不要动哦，让我拍照留个纪念，下次我把我之前穿纹付羽织袴的写真拿来和你的振袖服姿ps到一起去，可以伪装结婚照了。”

金博洋被柔软光滑的绸缎包裹着，努力地挺直了腰背。即使羽生结弦已经完成了造型，他也没敢有什么大的动作。

“为什么这个袖子这么长，都已经拖地了！幸亏地上刚刚打扫过……还有，我觉得这个颜色，和小周冰演穿的那身浴衣的颜色似乎挺像的。”金博洋绝望地努力提了提垂到脚底的宽袖，十分佩服当初能在冰上甩水袖的陈楷雯妹子。

“因为这是本振袖啊，当初订制的时候就是当成结婚礼服来做的，你仔细看看入了五纹的，只是花色比较繁杂家纹不是很显眼而已。一般来说应该用你的家纹，但是你又没有……所以都是我家的啦。至于文森特选手，他那是什么劣质的布料哦，又是最普通的浴衣款式，穿着的效果怎么能和我亲自选给博洋的礼装比呢？”

金博洋仔细地看了看自己的胸前，确实找到了他熟悉的羽生结弦的家纹。

“没关系，我不介意。嫁衣都穿了还差那点儿不成？我现在就想知道什么时候能结束这种折磨，我的胳膊好累啊。”

这次羽生结弦真切地笑出了声。“博洋啊博洋，你真的不知道情人之间送衣服是什么含义吗？我为你一点点穿上这一身礼装，当然也要为你脱下它来啊。”

金博洋的耳尖倏地红了起来，脸颊也泛起了微微的红晕。交往有一段时间了，他和羽生结弦不是没有做过，但是到现在他仍然不能适应羽生这说着说着正经话，突然就蹦出来一句荤段子的奇葩画风。

可惜金博洋不知道，在朝霞一样色彩，又充满了华丽纹饰的绸缎映衬下，他像水蜜桃一样白里透着粉红的脸颊，红宝石一样的小巧耳朵，含着水一般，扑闪扑闪着长睫毛的眼睛，究竟有多么可口。

偏偏羽生结弦虽然说着撩人的话，姿态却再正经不过了。他站起身来，慢悠悠地抽开了方才系了半个多小时的立矢结，解开带着衣襟夹的伊达缔，拆开别针，从领口拉出浅青色的伊达领，轻轻一拨，华丽的面料就向两边敞开。他当初选择长襦袢的时候就特意选择了最轻薄，几乎可以说是半透明的白绢，透过布料甚至能清晰地看到两朵浅棕色的乳晕。

不过羽生结弦并没有着急去逗弄它们，而是把手指伸进领口，慢慢下滑使得内衣散开。他享受这如同拆开礼物一般的感觉，而且，振袖面料那朝霞的颜色铺散在金博洋冷白色的皮肤上，真的是相得益彰。

金博洋扭了扭上身，羽生这么轻的动作摸得他有点痒痒的。看着羽生似乎没有什么进一步的行为，他有些急，干脆扯住振袖的袖子，想把自己的胳膊解放出来。然而袖子实在太长了，他没注意到自己细微的位置移动导致脚下已经踩住了衣摆，整个人失去平衡，栽进了羽生结弦怀里。

“我以前从来都不知道博洋是这么心急的人呢。”羽生结弦低头在金博洋的耳边说着，金博洋忍不住缩了缩脖子。“但是礼物还没有拆完，博洋不能剥夺我拆开礼物包装盒的乐趣嘛。”他单手环住金博洋的腰间，微微向上提了提，另一只手把纠缠在一起的布料解救了出来。

“还好没有太严重的褶皱……正绢可是很难打理的哦，还是先挂起来吧。”羽生说着，又认真欣赏了一下金博洋披着本振袖半遮半露的美好风景，才把他身上的衣服取下来，认真挂在了晾衣架上。

金博洋累得已经顾不得自己全身上下只剩一条内裤的现实了，直接在床上瘫成了一个大字。“下次我宁可去再跳五十个4lz，也不要换这么麻烦的衣服了，一个姿势不能挪动好几个小时，我胳膊腿都僵了。”

羽生结弦挂好衣服，也跟着扑到了柔软的大床上，亲了一口他刚才觊觎了好一会儿的脸颊。“博洋可不能这样赖着呀，你穿上这身花嫁振袖，就相当于是我们已经结了婚的。按照你们中国的说法，洞房花烛夜，春宵值千金，怎么能浪费呢？”

“我看你就是不怀好心！”金博洋假装生气地挣扎了一下，力道小得像是奶猫用肉垫拍打铲屎官。“下午诓着我去给你跳了那么多，回来又折腾我换衣服，把我体力都消耗掉了方便你为所欲为是不是？”

羽生结弦被他可爱得忍不住又低头嘬了一口心形的喉结，戳着金博洋不怎么厚实的胸肌回答：“我发誓我绝对没想过那么远的问题，只是想赶快看到它们在你身上的效果罢了。至于4lz，我什么时候见到你都想看，那是至今没人能复制的奇迹。”

“现在能跳4lz的人太多了……连俄罗斯的小姑娘都能跳，我早就不稀奇了。”

“他们都不是你，博洋，他们也永远不会成为你。他们跳的那也叫4lz？这简直是对你的侮辱。”羽生结弦看着不太开心的金博洋，决定放弃纠结这种死亡问题，吻住了对方微微嘟起来的嘴唇。他轻而易举地闯开齿关，肆意地舔弄敏感的上颚，又勾住至今没有学会如何闪躲的那条舌头纠缠，等到他终于放开有些窒息，推着他胸口的金博洋，对方已经被吻得双唇嫣红，还泛着点点水光。

金博洋大脑有些发晕，羽生结弦总是能在一个吻之内就让他丢盔卸甲。大概是被宠爱的总有恃无恐，羽生就是吃准了他永远不会真的舍得放手，才这么肆无忌惮吧。

“博洋如果觉得生气，就闭上眼睛吧，今天我是不会放过你的。”羽生结弦已经从床头柜里摸出了润滑剂，手顺着他的腰滑下，慢慢滑到两瓣像软桃一样圆润的臀肉上，再向中间入侵。穴口对羽生结弦的手指似乎还有着肌肉记忆，只是绕着它轻轻揉按了几圈，就把羽生的指尖吞了进去。

金博洋的敏感点算不得深，羽生整根手指没入便能触及。他稍稍屈起一个指节，用指腹抠了抠那一道软肉，金博洋顿时觉得头皮发麻，后面的手指似乎挠在了他的心里，一道愉悦的电流从脊椎向全身飞窜，下身的小家伙也抬起了头。

羽生结弦也注意到了他身体的变化，用空闲的另一只手握住了翘起来的小家伙，拇指掠过顶端的小孔，激得金博洋打了个哆嗦。与此同时，羽生的唇舌在他的肩颈处流连，似乎格外喜欢那儿，连亲带咬，还拿鼻尖蹭了蹭后颈，暖热的呼吸喷在上面，挑起了更深更浓的情欲。

“你今天……怎么……这么急啊？”多处要害被掌控，金博洋觉得有些承受不来。

“博洋不是已经很累了嘛，再慢吞吞地做准备会消耗更多体力的，不如直奔主题的好。”羽生结弦一边说着，一边多加了一根手指扩张，觉得差不多已经能吞下他那根家伙了，就把手指缓缓抽了出来。

羽生结弦本钱雄厚，算得上是滑圈公认的事实，毕竟连粉丝都能从高清照片中窥探到一二那家伙的大小，更何况是三番两次能在更衣室卫生间碰见的同场选手。但是别人一定没有他这么清晰又刻骨铭心的感知——别说轮廓尺寸，连形状温度都能深深印刻在脑海里了。

羽生结弦慢慢向里推进，毕竟不是第一次，金博洋没觉得痛，倒是有些麻痒从被拓开的地方散开。羽生方才急三火四地做完了准备，这会儿倒是慢了下来，只进了个顶端卡在洞口，在那儿反复磨蹭，力道倒是不轻，间或进得深了些，从敏感带的边缘擦过，金博洋只觉得被拓开的那段地方又烫又麻，里面却还是一团空虚，三成舒爽倒和着七成难受，搅得他不上不下，忍不住收紧夹了夹作乱的那根东西。

羽生结弦自然是感觉到了——下一回抽出再进去的时候，就找准了对方敏感点的位置，不轻不重地一撞。

“别！你轻点！”

那地方每碰一下，就有股特别的滋味溢出来，从头顶到脚底的震颤和酸麻，令金博洋整个人都泛起了微微的粉色。连绵不绝的快感像是要把他整个淹没，出口的声音半是呜咽哀鸣，半是情欲呻吟，破碎得根本不能称为是一句话了。被高速摩擦打成了泡沫状的润滑随着羽生的动作不断被挤出，顺着臀缝流下，和汗水混在一起，每一次的深入和碰撞，都能听见淫靡水响。

金博洋身体被快感冲得轻飘虚浮，如在云端，意识却诡异地清醒，他能听见羽生因为剧烈运动而发出的粗重喘息，看见他顺着发梢滴落下来的汗水，更能感觉到，羽生那似乎能够他吞噬的狂野欲望。

金博洋再度缩紧了后穴，被卷裹着的东西更烫了，他隐约知道似是到了最后关头，只本能一般的，抓住了羽生结弦搂在他腰间的坚实手臂。

“博洋，抬头看看。”羽生结弦在他耳边低声说了一句。

金博洋茫然地抬头，身体顿时一僵：羽生什么时候，把他挪到镜子前面来了？

那个满面潮红，目光没了落点，整个人都有些恍惚，可嘴角眼底，却隐隐显出了一丝笑意，全身上下泛滥着情欲的人，就是他自己现在的样子吗？

“Yuzu……”

羽生结弦不再抽插，反而碾着他的敏感点转着圈儿磨蹭，之前积压的快感瞬间释放开来，羽生微凉的精液涌进他的身体，早已硬挺的小家伙也抖了抖，自顶端中喷出一股浓白的液体。

亲眼看着自己射出来，这刺激也太大了些。金博洋还在高潮的余韵里，慢慢地调整着自己的呼吸，就感觉到羽生整个人像没了骨头一样赖在了他后背上。

“你快出去！大夏天的好热！”

羽生结弦听话地把软了下去的家伙拔出来，但是他看起来眼睛都快睁不开了。

“抱歉啊博洋，刚才没找到套子。你还有力气吗？我们得去给你清理一下。”

金博洋有好气又好笑，被折腾了大半天的是他，怎么羽生看起来更像是被榨干了的样子？“我跟你说啊羽生结弦，岁数大了就要服老，不要一天到晚的觉得自己能和小年轻儿拼体力。你看看，上个床都能把你累成这个熊样……”

羽生结弦立刻精神了，“凶神恶煞”地把金博洋又按进了床垫里。

“博洋太过分了！我才二十四岁哎，怎么让你说的我好像七老八十了一样！”

PS：金博洋没有出现在第二天的训练课上，连带着被整个俱乐部翘首以盼的羽生结弦也没有露脸。对于前来探（ba）视（gua）的张鹤同学，金博洋表示，果然，祸都是从口出的……

Note：

拒绝名词解释，要是都解释怕不是要写两千字，关于和服的问题，看不懂的词请自行百度。

稍微说明一下标题的含义：

雾绡，薄雾似的轻纱。亦借指用此种材料做的衣服。

《文选·曹植〈洛神赋〉》：“践远游之文履，曳雾绡之轻裾。”是对女神衣装的描绘，形容洛神服饰奇艳绝世。

据《拾遗记》（东晋.王嘉）卷六:

“哀帝尚淫奢,多进谄佞。幸爱之臣,竞以装饰妖丽,巧言取容。董贤以雾绡单衣,飘若蝉翼。帝入宴息之房,命筵卿易轻衣小袖,不用奢带修裙,故使宛转便易也。”

“断袖”典故的董贤和汉哀帝，应该不用多解释了吧，这里说，董贤以雾绡单衣，飘若蝉翼，是指他男扮女装，标题也暗含了这一层的意思。

**Author's Note:**

> 讲真好久不写车，这辆车写的太费劲了以至于从GPF拖到了4CC……所以前后逻辑要是对不上了，大家凑合看吧。
> 
> 一边写一边自我唾弃，我为什么想不开要写车，谒金门它不香吗……


End file.
